federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Richardson
Introduction As soon as he got his key in the door, the barking inside started, "Shit, just ahhh," he trailed off, "BO! Shut your mouth!" he got in, grabbing the collar of the golden retriever, shushing him in. "He's okay, doesn't bite, but the barking..." Mike said, "Not supposed to have him, people tolerate it because they like having a cop on the floor you know?" Michael Richardson (played by Sam Worthington) is a former member of the LAPD c. 1998. From the past, he encountered Samantha Elbrunne when she was accidentally transported there by a villian intent of terrorism. Helping Sam out, Michael was eventually able to help her save the day, but he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and transported back with Sam to 2399 where he remained. Family Information Immediate Family Born August 02, 1968 (2369), Michael is the oldest child between Janet Richardson (1947 - 2030) and Dean Richardson (1945 - 2331). He has two siblings - a brother, Marcus Richardson (1970 - 2053) and Mia Hansen nee Richardson (1971 - 2055). During the initial attacks of WW3, Marcus was killed, Mia dying a few years later from radiation poisoning. Mia's three children were able to survive and is a distant relative to Heidi Thay, on the Hansen side of the family. Michael also had a golden retreiver named Bo before his disappearance into the future. Personal Life Zoe O'Donald Meeting while in highschool (through his sister Mia), Zoe and Michael were sweethearts that remained together for over 10 years. After travelling the world together, they moved into an LA apartment in 1989, however both of their attempts at being actors/actresses failed. Michael got scholarships to join the LAPD, while Zoe continued to fulfill her dreams of being an actress. After graduating, Michael was ready to propose to Zoe and she accepted in 1990, however, after a year on the force, she found dating an officer too stressful. In combination of stress and budding success, Zoe broke off the engagement in early 1992 and moved out of their apartment. This left Micharl heartbroken for some months and has not had a relationship sense. Education an Career Born and raised in Los Angeles, Michael attended the Verbum Dei High School, often referred to as "The Verb." While there he was active in sports like football and baseball and graduated with 3.7 average in 1987. From highschool, he took a couple of years off, exploring the world with his girlfriend Zoe. Finally, he returned to LA with ambitions to be an actor. Only able to star in a few commericals and struggling to make ends meet he knew he needed an alternative. Wishing to have something exciting, he was accepted into the LAPD Training Academy in 1991. After four years, he graduated, spending one year in an internship before being taken into the Eighth Precinct in 1996. Following his disappearance in October of 1998, Michael was decorated and given an offical funeral. His body was never found, while Bo (his dog) was taken in by his brother's family.